


Laundry Day

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [42]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Crossover Pairing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pantsless'o'clock is really going to backfire on Edward one of these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

Edward straddled Kenshin's lap, his mismatched arms around Kenshin's neck. It felt hard to breathe with Edward this close, but Kenshin gripped Edward's ass tightly with both hands. He was undulating over Kenshin's groin, his ass grinding down over the far-too-tight crotch of Kenshin's jeans. Edward was completely naked, a sight to behold, golden and tanned and absolutely humming with virility. If Kenshin's eyes weren't locked on Edward's own, they would be drawn to Edward's cock, hard and dripping, trapped between them.

Their mouths were open, not quite touching but Kenshin could inhale Edward like this, the whole heady scent of him, warm and musky like sunlight through a glass window.

He couldn't get enough of this. He couldn't get enough of Edward, naked in his lap, skin so warm his automail was a stark contrast. The bare skin of their chests pressed together, slick with persperation.

Edward groaned loudly, his eyes falling closed as Kenshin penetrated him with a finger. He really wanted to do more than that, he wanted to throw Edward face-down on the bed and really fuck him but at the same time watching Edward's face like this took precedence. This was special, and he intended to savor it for all it was worth.

Fingering Edward was easy, watching the faces he made as he concentrated on the sensation of Kenshin inside of him was fascinating. Kenshin shifted Edward a little on his lap, freeing one hand to slide in between them and start to stroke Edward's erection.

Kenshin still had his pants on - curse them - but again to wiggle out from under Edward to remove his pants would break this spell and Kenshin couldn't bear to do that. This beautiful, naked golden creature on his lap was his alone and he didn't intend to distract Edward.

Edward's eyes opened to half mast, orbs of molten gold peeking through his eyelashes, and Kenshin smiled honestly at him. The ecstasy on Edward's face as he was simultaneously jerked off and finger-fucked was remarkable, and Kenshin couldn't begrudge him this. He would bring Edward off - slowly, languidly - and then proceed to fuck him into delirium.

His mouth opened, and Kenshin leaned forward those few inches to reclaim it, tasting Edward's heat through his mouth. "Come on," Kenshin urged him, voice a low murmur. "I want to hear, you, Ed, don't hold back for me."

"Nngh," Edward gasped as Kenshin introduced a second finger slowly into the equation. With two fingers it was always easiest to locate his prostate.

Edward started making tiny gasping noises as Kenshin pressed his fingers in deeper, stretching them inside Edward's ass. He wanted to prep Edward to take his cock at the same time as work on bringing him off for the first time - he didn't know how gentle he could be once he had Edward screaming to the rafters.

Edward twisted on Kenshin's lap, perhaps trying halfheartedly to get away and Kenshin just squeezed his cock tighter. Every minute movement of muscle along Edward's throat as he tightened his jaw, head tilted back. He was holding back, he was trying to clamp down the orgasm before it started and the effort of it was causing the cords to stand out in his neck. Kenshin leaned forward and put his teeth on Edward's neck.

Edward had been laying naked on their bed when Kenshin had come into the room to put clothes away. He had been reading something and lazily jerking off, and Kenshin had stood in the door for a good minute, holding the laundry basket and just staring at the way Edward was reclining.

His breaths ere coming in short panting gasps now. It would be over soon. Kenshin nosed along Edward's neck and jaw, feeling Edward's heart beating so quickly, their bodies pressed together. He was so hard it hurt, trapped in the confines of his far-too-tight jeans. Edward was rocking on top of him now, impaling himself on Kenshin's fingers, eyes squeezed tight.

Kenshin stroked his cock, murmuring encouraging nonsense into Edward's ear until Edward's muscles locked up and he came across Kenshin's belly.

Edward slumped forward, his forehead bumping into Kenshin's, face gone slack with post-orgasm bliss. His arms were still locked around Kenshin's neck and Kenshin slid his fingers out of Edward, wrapping his arms around Edward's body and kissing his face.

It would take Edward a few moments to come down off of that natural high, and meanwhile Kenshin was covered in Edward's rapidly cooling seed. Kenshin slid Edward off his lap and Edward came easily.

A sweaty mess, blond hair sticking to his shoulders and back and caught a little in the joints of his automail and Edward still was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, flushed with his release. Kenshin lay on his side, head propped up with one hand as he rested the other on Edward's slightly-jumpy belly. Edward's eyes had opened to half-slits, molten gold pouring between the lids as they stared at Kenshin. There was a satisfied smirk on Edward's face, and he reached his left hand to Kenshin, catching some of Kenshin's dark red hair.

"I love you," Edward murmured, letting Kenshin's hair run through his fingers like silk.

Kenshin caught Edward's hand and kissed his fingers, then turned his hand over and kissed his palm. Edward smiled at him as Kenshin rolled on top of him, kissing down the inside of Edward's arm. His intention was clear, the front of his jeans was practically soaked through with fluid. Putting off his own release like this was going to make it all the sweeter, and Kenshin brushed the hair away from Edward's ear with his breath.

"I love you too," Kenshin whispered in his ear, and Edward tilted his head in for a kiss. Kenshin smiled against his mouth as Edward started on unbuttoning Kenshin's jeans with his hands. "I love you so much, Ed," he murmured. Edward slipped both hands into his jeans and started sliding them down his hips.

Edward returned the smile as Kenshin's jeans fell down around his knees. "If you love me," he said. "You're going to fuck me good, right?"

Kenshin laughed a little bit, inhaling Edward's scent. "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
